La hospitalidad de los irlandeses
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Sean deja una vela en el portal de la puerta de la mansión.


**Este fic participa en el reto de calendario de adviento del foro Groovy Mutations, con la propuesta: Esfera azul (Arrepentimiento).**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de marvel, y fox y qué se yo, yo solo me divierto haciendo que estos chicos sufran.**

 _ **Este fic no trata de ninguna forma, en ser insultante para ninguna persona de ninguna etnia o cultura ni de apropiarse de su cultura y costumbres, solo en profundizar un poco más en un personaje interesante de los X-men**_

 **#NavidadesMutantes #GroovyMutations**

* * *

Todos ellos son diferentes, piensa una noche Charle mientras mueve su silla de ruedas alrededor de su mansión apagando las luces que parece, siempre están encendidas.

Hank es tímido pero valiente, siempre cocinando con queso en exeso y como si solo supiera hacer comida frita, haciendo pequeños comentarios religiosos aquí y allá "¡Oh, Dios, no, no!" Cada vez que arruina un experimento, él es de esas cuantas personas, que creen en Dios, pero no son devotos en sus creencias.

Alex vive lleno de ansiedad y e impaciencia, nacido en hawaii, siempre con una disposición soleada, todo dientes brillantes, y sonrisas gigantescas. A veces Charles cree que puede oler el mar cuando Alex se emociona sobre volcanes o _West Side Story._ Hay veces en que olvida que Alex es alérgico a los tomates o hay veces en que se sorprende cuando a Alex le toca cocinar y decide empanar camarones en coco.

A Charles les gusta verlos feliz y esa es su característica más esencial, por supuesto él también tiene sus pequeñas diferencias que lo hacen único. Su ridículo acento, su forma de vestirse, la forma en que a veces parece un hombre mucho más viejo de los que sus años le dicen al mundo. (La forma en que le gusta divertirse como solo una persona que tomó todas las peores decisiones durante la universidad podría entender).

Sean también es así, (en el sentido es que es completamente diferente y único, por supuesto). Descarado e insultante de forma en que solo los irlandeses logran conseguir del todo, con un acento cadente y flipante, con la voz aguda y un gusto particular por cualquier tipo de alcohol fuerte a cualquier hora del día, aun un niño, bebiendo como un adulto. La primera vez que Sean le pidió un vaso de whiskey Charles casi se ahogo en el que él estaba bebiendo esa noche.

Charles aprecia todo lo que los hace únicos, a sus primeros estudiantes, los que se quedaron con él después de que los otros lo abandonaron.

Aún así, a veces Charles olvida las costumbres y cultura de sus chico. La forma en que Hank jamás entra en pánico cuando tiembla en ocasiones, la forma en que Alex se preocupa de cuidar las flores de su jardín de una forma en que nadie lo había hecho jamás.

Y Sean, en una noche de navidad, abriendo la puerta de la mansión sin temor de ladrones o posibles intrusos nocturnos. Moviendo una mesa alta, dejándola directamente frente a la puerta, y descansando una gran vela amarilla en el centro de ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Sean?" Pregunta él finalmente, sorprendiendo al chico, que se encontraba concentrado en el proceso de adornar la vela con pequeñas ramas de muérdago, vallas y castañas alrededor de ella.

"Estoy dejando una vela." Responde él. "Para que María y José encuentren el camino." Murmura encendiendo la vela con devoción en los ojos. "Solo me falta dejar comida para los extraños y me voy a dormir, Charles, lo prometo." Añade caminando hasta la cocina y regresando con un plato rebosante de galletas y biscochos, además de una pequeña copa de vino.

"¿Como las galletas y leche para Santa?" Pregunta el profesor. "De alguna forma no creo que muchos extraños lleguen a nuestra puerta."

"No es como lo de Santa." Aclara el pelirrojo. "Y no importa si llegan los extraños o no." Le explica. "Lo importante es la idea. Que la puerta está abierta y que a nadie se le negara entrada, eso es lo que esperamos lograr con esta escuela ¿Verdad? Tal vez este sea un buen símbolo para el próximo año."

Charles sonríe, mueve su silla hasta la vasija llena de vallas y toma unas cuentas para esparcirlas a los lados de la vela "Entonces será mejor agregar más vallas, para la buena suerte." Le contesta guiñándole un ojo.

Sean se ríe con fuerza, a tal punto en que Charles teme, despertará a los otros.

Esa es la primera y última navidad que Sean pasa con ellos antes de morir. Desde entonces, Charles jamás olvida dejar una vela en la puerta de la mansión en cada navidad.

Con la puerta siempre abierta.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste y recuerden...**

 **Los reviews son amor.**


End file.
